


what's your name?

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: Victor may or may not have a crush on one of the frequent costumers at the cafe he works at. Problem is, it's very hard to ask someone out when you don't actually know their name.





	what's your name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey~
> 
> This was originally a drabble on my [Tumblr](https://undadasea.tumblr.com) but I really love it tbh so I'm posting it here too!
> 
> Enjoy 1,000-something words of pure silliness and fluff!

“And what’s your name?”

“Batman.”

It wasn’t really, of course. Victor knew that this man’s name wasn’t Batman, just as he knew it wasn’t Wonder Woman, Black Widow, or Thor. Honestly, Victor had no idea what this man’s name was, he came up with something new every time he came to the coffee shop. 

Things Victor did know about ‘Batman’ included;  
-He liked his coffee with a splash of hot chocolate in it.   
-That he was very cute. Like, extremely cute. To the point where Victor was slightly annoyed that he never gave his real name, since he would very much like to ask him out on a date.   
-He had become a frequent costumer over the past two months.  
-There was a seat up front by the window that he would always sit at if it was open. And if he couldn’t sit there, he would sit in the far back, hidden unless you know it’s there.  
-He’s most likely a college student. Too old to be in high school, but he had homework (which he usually did while here)  
-No one knew his real name. No one. Victor was starting to think he didn’t have one. Maybe he wasn’t a real human after all, maybe he was an angel. Do angel’s have names? Victor wasn’t sure.

Anyway, Victor was currently pining something fierce on the cute boy without a name. The only hint he got was that he had a friend named Phichit, who was also a regular. Unlike 'Batman’, Phichit used his real name every time. 

Ah! The doorbell chimed and speak of the devil, none other than Phichit himself walked in. He gave a small wave to 'Batman’ who smiled and waved back as Phichit walked up to the counter.

Only a little bit of this did Victor actually witness, since he had been too involved in staring adoringly at 'Batman’. So really, all he saw was 'Batman’ smiling and waving but his heart stopped at the smile. 

“Um, hello?” That snapped him out of it, and Victor stood up straight and turned to face his customer. 

“Hello!” He put as much enthusiasm as he could muster into the greeting. “Welcome to the Life and Love Café! What can I get for you today?”

Phichit grinned and glanced behind himself towards 'Batman’. “I’m not sure about you helping me, but I think I may be able to help you, loverboy.”

Victor blushed. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. The usual, then?” He tried to deflect. Tried being the keyword here, as Phichit wasn’t about to give up.

“Alright, listen..” he peered at Victor’s nametag. “…Victor. Oh shit.” He glanced fervently between the two. “Um, give me a sec, kay?” Then he rushed over to 'Batman’ and started talking rapidly. Victor watched, confused, as 'Batman’ lifted his head to stare at Phichit with wide eyes before he blushed heavily and looked over at Victor. Only for Victor to be staring right back at him, which made him blush more (Victor hadn’t thought that possible) and face-plant onto his table. 

From where Victor was, he could see him mumble something to Phichit, but he wasn’t sure what.

Whatever it was, Phichit grinned brightly. Unfortunately Victor didn’t get to continue watching as he heard another customer enter and he had to turn his attention to them.

It actually wasn’t until a few customers later that Phichit bounded back up. “Alright, you’re welcome! Now, I think I will take my usual.”

“What did you do?” Victor couldn’t help but ask as he rang Phichit up. 

“Just helping out a friend~” Phichit sang.

Victor just sighed. “Okay, fine. And what’s your name?”

“Phichit.”

*~*~*

In hindsight, maybe Victor should have been a bit more suspicious of Phichit when he came back with that giant grin. 

Or maybe Victor would have to thank him profusely. Who knew. 

“And what is your name this time?” 

“…..Yuuri.”

“What.”

Victor blinked. Then blinked again. No, the person in front of him was the same one who never answered that with anything but superhero names for the past two and a half months. 

“My name. It’s Yuuri.” The man - Yuuri - smiled shyly at him. “It’s my real name.”

“Oh.” Victor smiled gently at him, trying his best to hide his enthusiasm at finally knowing his name. “And, Mr. Yuuri, why is it now that you decide to use your real name?”

Yuuri blushed when Victor said 'Mr. Yuuri’ and honestly Victor felt like he was going to explode because, and he wasn’t sure HOW, Yuuri had become even cuter when he found out his name. 

“My roommate had dared me to only use superhero names when I ordered stuff.” His smile was fond as he seemed to be remembering something. “Anyway, the other day he said that the dare was off if…” He trailed off, looking everywhere but at Victor an blushing a bit more. 

“If?” Victor prompted when it seemed Yuuri wouldn’t continue.

“If… I finally faced my fears. So,” Yuuri looked back up at Victor and, while the blush was still very much there, he had a determination in his eyes and a coy smile on his lips that made Victor’s knees weak. “Will you go on a date with me?”

And, very suddenly, Victor’s brain ceased all function. 

He had no idea  how to react to the sexy and cute man before him who was asking him on a date. 

Then he blinked a few more times to regain himself enough to respond. “I would love to.” He said with dopey grin.

“Great. Um,” Yuuri reached and pulled something out of his back pocket, fumbling with it for a second. “Can I have your number? And we can talk about it when you get off?”

“Of course!” Victor reached over the counter to grab the thing Yuuri had pulled out of his pocket, his phone, only to see it already open to a new contact. He smirked and filled in his info, dorkily adding a heart next to his name and hoping Yuuri would leave it there. Then he sent a text to himself so that he’d have Yuuri’s number as well.

He handed Yuuri back his phone, feeling a spark where their hands brushed together. “Text me later, okay?” He asked as he was passed Yuuri’s drink, and he passed it on.

“Okay.” Yuuri said, glancing down at his phone and then back up with a dopey smile of his own.


End file.
